Wish Waker
by DriftedDaisy
Summary: It was just a normal day for Seishin Wish, until... She got trapped in Wind Waker! Now she must help Link on a journey to find his sister! But who is this young boy she meets? What power does he posses? Find out in Wish Waker!


_**Wish Waker**_

* * *

{Seishin's POV}

* * *

I turned on my GameCube and played Wind Waker. "I'm glad I get to play my favourite game now!" I smiled.

When I got to the first temple, my TV flashed brightly. "What in the... That could've given me a seizure!" I yelled. "Anyway, that was quite strange... Is this game a hacked version? No, it can't be a hacked version, I bought it at the game store!"

The TV screen went black. "Huh? What's going on?" I asked.

"Come closer... Come to me..." I heard a strange voice say.

"W-What? Who are you? Why are you talking to me?" I asked, backing away from the TV.

"I... Am your worst nightmare!" The voice replied.

"M-My what?" I asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" The voice repeated.

"Um, please, please show yourself!" I begged.

"Alright then, I will..." The voice replied.

My TV flashed brightly, making me cover my eyes. A hand grabbed my leg and pulled me in the TV. I screamed in fear. "What's happening?!" I asked.

"You're being taken to hell!"

"No!"

* * *

I woke up, not remembering a thing.

A boy, who looked thirteen, helped me up. "Are you OK?" He asked. The boy had blonde hair, a green outfit, white tight-like legging things, brown boots, and a green hat.

"L-Link? Are you Link?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm Link." Link answered.

I stood up. "Thank you."

"For what?" Link asked.

"For taking care of me." I replied.

"I didn't take care of you, I just found you here a few minutes ago." Link said, shaking his head.

"You didn't? Then, who did?" I asked.

"I dunno. Anyway, what's your name?" Link asked.

"I'm Seishin, Seishin Wish." I replied.

"That's a nice name." Link smiled.

I blushed. "Thank you, Link. Usually, people think my name is weird."

Link looked at me. "Why would people think it's weird?"

"Because it's a Japanese name." I replied.

"Just because it's a Japanese name doesn't mean it's weird!" Link said. "Anyways, would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

I nodded. "I'd love to, Link."

* * *

Link opened the door. "It's not much, but it's home."

I sat down on the couch. "This place is nice."

Link smiled. "Thank you, I'll start making dinner."

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Well, they died when the boat they were on sank." Link replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." I said.

"Its alright. I have my grandma to keep me company, and I have Aryll, but she was kidnapped by a giant bird a couple of days ago." Link said, looking upset.

I smiled back. "Um, do you mind if I help you cook?"

"Not at all." Link replied.

I smiled. "Where's an apron?"

Link pointed at the kitchen door. "I hung one there." He replied.

I took the apron and put it on, it was a pink apron with a seagul on it. "Let me guess, this is one of Aryll's aprons."

Link nodded. "She really loves seagul's."

I laughed. "What are you making?"

"Cooked Cucco and salad." Link replied.

"Sounds yummy!" I smiled.

"What do you want to do?" Link asked.

"I'll help make the salad!" I replied.

"OK, then. The vegetables are in the fridge." Link said, pointing at the fridge.

I got the vegetables and made the salad.

* * *

Link and I sat down and started eating.

"Link... Do you mind if I help you find your sister?" I asked.

"Not at all, but, why do you want to help me?" Link asked, picking up his fork.

"I like helping people, and, I'm really worried about your sister." I replied.

"Really? Thank you for wanting to help. Also, we're leaving tomorrow on Tetra's ship." Link said.

"Tetra? Isn't she a pirate?" I asked.

"Yeah," Link replied.

"Cool! I want to be a pirate!" I said.

"Do you want to be a pirate forever or for a little while?" Link asked.

"A little while. Being a pirate forever might be to tiring." I answered.

...

"Um, thank you for the food!" I said, taking my plate into the kitchen.

"Are you going to explore?" Link asked.

"Yes, I'd like to see what this island's like!" I smiled.

"OK, be careful." Link said.

"I will!"

* * *

I looked at the sunset. "So pretty!"

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

I turned around. "I'm Seishin, Seishin Wish!" I replied. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Yoru Kixyoufu." Yoru replied.

"Yoru... That's a nice name!" I smiled.

Yoru blushed. "T-thanks," He stuttered.

I blushed back. "Y-you're welcome,"

"GET A FREAKING ROOM, YOU TWO!" Someone yelled. It was Tetra.

"That's rude, Tetra!" I yelled.

"How in the name of Din do you know my name, missy?" Tetra asked.

I pointed at Link's house. "Link,"

Tetra crossed her arms. "Idiot," She mumbled.

"Anyways, I'm helping Link find his sister so you'll have to put up with me." I said.

"DARN IT!" Tetra yelled, stomping her left foot on the ground.

'Ha-ha!' I thought.

'Why Link, why?' Tetra thought. 'He's so dead'

"Listen, missy... If you annoy me, you're DEAD!" Tetra yelled, pointing at me.

"Y-yes, Tetra!" I said, laughing awkwardly.

Tetra put her hands on her hips. "Good. Now, I have to go. See ya!" Tetra walked away.

"She's mean." Yoru said.

"Just be glad you're not the one who has to put up with her." I said.

"Seishin," Link called. "We have to go to bead early. Come inside!"

"Coming!" I said. "Bye, Yoru..."

"Bye..."

* * *

I found some pyjamas and brushed my teeth.

_All of this is so strange..._

_First, I get sucked into Wind Waker..._

_Then, I meet someone I think I know in real life..._

_Plus, his voice sounds familiar..._

"Seishin... Goodnight." Link smiled.

"Goodnight Link." I replied, climbing into bed.

Link switched the light off and walked away. "I hope we find her..."

* * *

I woke up, got dressed, and walked outside.

"Ahoy matey!" Tetra smiled. "Link's already on the ship."

"Good morning Tetra!" I smiled back. "I'm on my way to the ship."

"Let's go together." Tetra suggested.

"Good idea!" I said.

Tetra and I linked arms and walked to her ship.

* * *

"This is my home, and my ship!" Tetra announced.

"Cool! By the way, do you know where Link is?" I asked.

"I'm here." Someone said. It was Link.

I smiled at Link. "Good morning Link!"

"Good morning!" Tetra smiled.

"NOW WE SHALL SAIL LIKE MEN!" Gonzo announced dramatically.

"He's Gonzo." Tetra said.

"Ooo, look, a treasure chest!" Link said.

"Link do-"

_DA DA DA DAAAAA! You got the mop, now you must clean the poop deck with it!_

"Darn,"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! The next chapter will show you what everyone does on the ship! Yes, Seishin's actual name is Seishin Jigoku but I changed her last name to Wish for this story.**

**Bye!**


End file.
